1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to enamine oils and a method for the production thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The preparation of polyacetoacetates and polyaceto-acetamides from polyols and polyamines, respectively, by reaction with diketene or by transesterification is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,183. Further information on the derivatization of polycarbinols with diketene is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,855. Methods for the reaction of polymeric compounds, such as polyethers, polyacetates, polyetheracetals, polyesters, polyesterpolyols, with diketene or acetoacetates are disclosed in GB 1154726 and GB 1218509. The polymers used contain at least one carbinol group and the products accordingly contain at least one acetoacetyl group.
The preparation of acetoacetylated silicone polyethoxylates is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,121,404, linear siloxanes having terminal and also lateral propyl polyethoxylates being used. The reaction is effected with diketene.
According to EP 603716, acetoacetylated polyols, polyethers or polyesters are used for the preparation of elastomers by crosslinking them by addition of aminopolyesters or aminopolyethers. The latter are synthesized from the former by addition of an excess of polyamine.
Coating materials which cure within several hours are obtained according to EP 481345 if compounds having more than one acetoacetate group are mixed with polyamines which were converted beforehand with aldehydes or ketones into aldimines or ketimines. A comparable method is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,183, it also being possible here to use polyacetoacetamides. EP 483583 describes the formation of elastomers from polyacetoacetamides or -esters after reaction with aminosilanes without the presence of atmospheric humidity.
A special case of film formation is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,121,404: an aqueous solution is prepared from an acetoacetylated silicone polyether and, after addition of aminosiloxane, is dried and forms an elastomer film.